This invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically the present invention is directed to toner compositions, including magnetic, single component, two component and colored toner compositions wherein more than one polymer, including at least one wax component, can be selected. In one embodiment of the present invention, the toner compositions contain at least two polymers, and in embodiments from about 2 to about 10 polymers comprised, for example, of a first resin, a second crosslinked resin, a wax component, and a compatibilizer component. In an embodiment of the present invention, the toner compositions are comprised of resin particles, especially first resin and second crosslinked resin particles, pigment particles, a wax component, such as polypropylene wax, and a copolymer compatibilizer, such as a block copolymer, or a graft copolymer. There is also provided in accordance with the present invention positively or negatively charged toner compositions comprised of resin particles, pigment particles, a wax component, such as polypropylene wax, and a copolymer compatibilizer, such as a block copolymer, or a graft copolymer, and charge enhancing additives. In addition, the present invention is directed to developer compositions comprised of the aforementioned toners, and carrier particles. Furthermore, in another embodiment of the present invention there are provided single component toner compositions comprised of resin particles, magnetic components, such as magnetites, a wax component, such as polypropylene wax, and a copolymer compatibilizer, such as a block copolymer, or a graft copolymer. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention are useful in a number of known electrostatographic imaging and printing systems, especially those systems wherein a wax is present in the toner. The developer compositions of the present invention in embodiments possess a wide fusing latitude, for example about 100.degree. C., which is the temperature range between the minimum fixing temperature of, for example, from about 100.degree. C. to about 170.degree. C. required for fixing toner particles on paper and the hot, for example, from about 180.degree. C. to about 250.degree. C., offset temperature. The developer compositions of the present invention also provide toner images with low surface energy and a low frictional coefficient, which properties enable the effective release of paper from the fuser roll and provide for a reduction in image smudging. Further, the developer compositions of the present invention possess stable electrical properties for extended time periods, and with these compositions, for example, there is no substantial change in the triboelectrical changing values.
In a patentability search report, the following United States Patents are listed: U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,689 which discloses an electrostatic image developing toner comprising as essential constituents a nonlinear polymer, a low melting polymer, which is incompatible with the nonlinear polymer, a copolymer composed of a segment polymer, which is at least compatible with the nonlinear polymer, and a segment polymer, which is at least compatible with the low melting polymer, and a coloring agent, see the Abstract, and columns 3 to 10 for example; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,991 which discloses a toner for the development of electrostatic images comprised of a certain binder resin, and a wax comprising a polyolefin, see the Abstract; also see columns 5 and 6 of this patent and note the disclosure that the modified component shows an affinity to the binder and is high in compatibility with the binder, column 6, line 25; and as collateral interest U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,021.
Developer and toner compositions with certain waxes therein, which waxes can be selected as a component for the toners of the present invention, are known. For example, there are illustrated in U.K. Patent Publication 1,442,835, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, toner compositions containing resin particles, and polyalkylene compounds, such as polyethylene and polypropylene of a molecular weight of from about 1,5000 to about 20,000, reference page 3, lines 97 to 119, which compositions prevent toner offsetting in electrostatic imaging processes. Additionally, the '835 publication discloses the addition of paraffin waxes together with, or without a metal salt of a fatty acid, reference page 2, lines 55 to 58. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,739, there is illustrated a toner formulation including polypropylene wax (MW: from about 200 to about 6,000) to improve hot offset. In addition, many patents disclose the use of metal salts of fatty acids for incorporation into toner compositions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,374. Also, it is known that the aforementioned toner compositions with metal salts of fatty acids can be selected for electrostatic imaging methods wherein blade cleaning of the photoreceptor is accomplished, reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,704, the disclosure of which is totally incoporated herein by reference. Additionally, there are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,045 three component developer compositions comprising toner particles, a friction reducing material, and a finely divided nonsmearable abrasive material, reference column 4, beginning at line 31. Examples of friction reducing materials include saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted, fatty acids preferably of from 8 to 35 carbon atoms, or metal salts of such fatty acids; fatty alcohols corresponding to said acids; mono and polyhydric alcohol esters of said acids and corresponding amides; polyethylene glycols and methoxy-polyethylene glycols; terephthalic acids; and the like, reference column 7 , lines 13 to 43.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,275 are methods of preventing offsetting of electrostatic images of the toner composition to the fuser roll, which toner subsequently offsets to supporting substrates such as papers wherein there is selected toner compositions containing specific external lubricants including various waxes, see column 5, lines 32 to 45.
However, there are various problems observed with the inclusion of polyolefin or other waxes in toners. For example, when a polypropylene wax is included in toner to enhance the release of toner from a hot fuser roll, or to improve the lubrication of fixed toner image it has been observed that the wax does not disperse well in the toner resin. As a result, free wax particles are released during the pulverizing step in, for example, a fluid energy mill and the pulverization rate is lower. The poor dispersion of wax in the toner resin and, therefore, the loss of wax will then impair the release function it is designed for. Scratch marks, for example, on xerographic developed toner solid areas caused by stripper fingers were observed as a result of the poor release. Furthermore, the free wax remaining in the developer will build up on the detone roll present in the xerographic apparatus causing a hardware failure.
All the problems mentioned above, and others can be eliminated, or minimized with the toner compositions and processes of the present invention in embodiments thereof. The release of wax particles is, for example, a result of poor wax dispersion during the toner mechanical blending step. All additives should be dispersed well in the primary toner resin for them to impart their specific functions to the toner and thus the developer. For some of the additives, such as waxes like polypropylene, VISCOL 550P.TM. that become a separate molten phase during melt mixing, the difference in viscosity between the wax and the resin can be orders of magnitude apart, thus causing difficulty in reducing the wax phase domain size. A more fundamental reason for poor dispersion is due to the inherent thermodynamic incompatibility between polymers. The Flory-Huggins interaction parameter between the resin and the wax is usually positive (repulsive) and large so that the interfacial energy remains very large in favor of phase separation into large domains to reduce interfacial area. Some degree of success has been obtained by mechanical blending the toner formulation in certain types of mixers, such as the known. Banbury mixer, where the temperature of melt can be maintained at a low level and polymer viscosities are not that far apart. However, it has been found difficult to generate an effective wax dispersion in compounding extruders where melt temperatures are typically higher. The inclusion of a compatibilizer of the present invention is designed to overcome the inherent incompatibility between different polymers, and, more specifically, between toner resin and wax, thus widening the processing temperature latitude and enabling the toner preparation in a large variety of equipment, for example an extruder. The improvement in thermodynamic compatibility will also provide for a more stable dispersion of secondary polymer phase, such as wax, in the host resin against gross phase separation over time.
A number of specific advantages are associated with the invention of the present application in embodiments thereof, including improving the dispersion of toner resin particles, especially a mixture of resins and wax; improving the dispersion of wax in the toner, thus eliminating the undesirable release of wax from the toner in the form of free wax particles during the pulverizing operation of the toner manufacturing process and the subsequent contamination of xerographic machine subsystems by these free wax particles; avoiding the pulverizing rate reduction resulting from the poor wax dispersion; maintaining the intended concentration of wax in the toner to provide enhancement during release from the fuser roll and avoiding the undesirable scratch marks caused by the stripper fingers; a wide process latitude can be provided during the mechanical blending operation of the toner manufacturing process; and enabling the effective mechanical blending of toner to be accomplished in a number of devices, including an extruder.